iFace the music
by michelle-lee92
Summary: After what happend at the lockin Sam dosnt know how she is going to face Freddie. Freddie is more confused then ever! and a certain someone just wants Freddie all to her self. Rated M for launguage. READ AND REVEIW


**Sam's POV:**

I paced my room, tugging at my hair and grunting in anger. I couldn't take this anymore it was driving me crazy.

'Calm down Sam. You'll ruin our hair!'

I turned to face my computer screen, it was Mel who had spoken, I was video chatting her from her school. In times like this, as much as Mel and I disliked each other, she was my twin and we knew each other inside and out. If something was really screwing with me she had the answer and vice versa.

'I can't calm down Mel. This isn't natural, how am I supposed to walk into school tomorrow and be all like 'aww Freddie will you be my boyfriend, mwah mwah mwah'' I said in a mock high tone and made disgusting smooch sounds before throwing myself on the chair in front of my computer desk.

I hadn't spoken to Freddie since Saturday night at the lock in, when I had kissed him and it was the single most stupidest thing I have ever done in my whole life. Now I was fretting to Melanie because I had no idea how I was going to walk into school and be able to face him.

'Look Sam, Freddie's a nice guy, he won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable, I'm sure if he wants a relationship with you, he'll tell you and if he doesn't he'll probably pretend it didn't happen. Guys tend to think ignoring things make them go away. Hell think he is letting you down easy.'

I stared at her 'and this is helping how?' I asked

'I'm just saying, this can either go one of two ways, and you need to be prepared for both.' I sighed and looked at her. 'You really like him don't you?' she asked. And I just smirked. I thought about the first time I thought I might be starting to like Freddie, it was after our kiss on the fire escape, I just couldn't forget the way it had felt to kiss him and ever since I had been aching to do it again, I was so pathetic.

'Why?' she asked and I looked at her confused 'I mean he's great and all, but he's not really your type Sam?'

'I don't know ok, I just can't stop picturing it, I'm making myself sick with this shit. And you're right he isn't my type AT ALL! he doesn't even have a tattoo!' I huffed and Melanie just laughed

'Oh come on Sam you've never dated a guy with a tattoo'

'That doesn't mean I don't want to!' I replied when another girl walked into the background behind Melanie, it was her best friend Jade.

'Hi Sam' Jade waved to the computer. I didn't mind Jade she was a lot like me, I always thought that's why Melanie hung out with her.

'Hey' I said back as Jade started telling Melanie that she was going to be late for dance practise. Melanie looked back at me apologetically.

'It's ok, go have fun, i'll face the music tomorrow and call you when I get home so you can witness my suicide!' I replied.

'Ooh can I have the blue sweater of yours when you die' she asked and I laughed. 'Bye Melanie' and I turned my computer off. Usually talking to Mel made me feel better but I was so nervous about the confrontation that was bound to happen tomorrow that I just felt worse.

**Freddie's POV:**

I hadn't spoken to Sam since she kissed me. I still couldn't believe she had even done it. I didn't know what to even make of it. The mood face app said she was in love, but Sam couldn't be in love with me. Up until this moment I was sure she hated me. I mean it was Sam for fucks sake! I won't lie and say I've never thought of her that way, I was a growing boy who hung out with two very attractive young girls, of course I had thought of Sam like that, but there's a big different between hormonal dreams and reality. I was pacing in my room and Gibby was sitting on my bed, I had no idea how I was going to face her tomorrow at school, what would she do? Would she pretend it didn't happen? Would she expect him to confess some attraction and for them to be together? I didn't even know who I felt about it yet. My mind was running so fast and my passing was starting to quicken.

'So your telling me, Sam, THE Sam Puckket, kissed you?' Gibby asked me. I stopped pacing to look at him.

'Yes! And now when I walk into school tomorrow she's probably going to kill me.'

'Was she high?' Gibby asked and I looked at him like he was an idiot.

'You know Sam only did that once' but Gibby just shrugged his shoulders 'dosnt stop her from selling it' he replied.

'Whatever, the point is what am I supposed to do tomorrow when I see her at school?'

'Pretend it didn't happen, she probably had a moment of insanity, if she wants something more from you she'll let you know. It is Sam after all, if she wants something she takes it.' Gibby did make a good point.

'So?' Gibby looked at me expectantly.

'What?' I asked.

'What was it like? Did you like it?'

I thought about the question for a moment. The honest answer was yes I had enjoyed it. To be honest ever since I had kissed her on the fire escape I had secretly wanted to do it again, but I always just dismissed that as being hormonal, maybe it was something more but at this point my brain was to high strung to function properly so I avoided his question 'Wanna go get a smoothie?' I asked. And we both headed for the door. I decided that tomorrow I would get it the answers out of her. I followed Gibby to the Groovy Smoothie plotting ways I could manipulate her into telling me what she was thinking. If there was one thing I knew about Samantha Puckket it was that everything is a game!

**Sam's POV:**

I was standing in the parking lot of Ridgway high school where my mum had just dropped me off. I was looking at my phone with mixed emotions. It was a text from Carly.

_Sam_

_Grandad is sick, gone to Yakima._

_I'll be home on Wednesday._

_Good luck with Freddie._

I hoped her grandad was ok but I was shitting myself about going into school without her by my side today. Now I literally had no one to hide behind. I slowly walked up to the school. So far I hadn't seen the nub anywhere, and I wasn't sure if I was happy or angry about this. I walked to my locker and quickly put everything I didn't need for first period in it. I figured if I got away now I could probably avoid him until lunch. As I grabbed my math book which was what I had first I turned around to walk away and there he was. Standing across the hall with his back to me talking to some girl with long brown hair. I hadn't seen her before but I instantly hated her. He hadn't noticed me so I clung on to my math book and stalked off towards the court yard.

When I got to the court yard I saw Wendy sitting on one of the benches. I walked over to her and sat down, she was reading one of those stupid vampire books, and I was starting to get really sick of them. She must have sensed my foul mood because she put her book down and turned towards me. 'You ok Sam?' she asked.

'Yeah, I'm ok' I replied but she didn't seem satisfied with my answer so I made one up. 'I got detention for putting stink bombs in the teachers' lounge.' She accepted the answer which just goes to show this girl dosnt really know me. Since when has getting a detention ever put me in a foul mood, it's too common for me. She picked her book back up and continued reading and we sat like that until first bell rang. I slowly walked, emphasis on the slowly part, to math class. When I got there I took my usual seat in the second last row. But when I got to my chair I noticed he was sitting in the one right behind me. My heart stopped, I had forgotten that he was in my class, probably because he always sat right under the teacher's nose.

He looked up at me and gave a small smirk as I sat down, I could feel my heart pounding, how could I have been so stupid. I should have just ditched this class completely, I hated math anyway. It was defiantly believable of me; no one would just assume it was because of the fact that if I'm within 10 feet of the nub I start to have mini heart attacks.

I sat down and put my head in my hands as the teacher started writing equations on the board. It took everything in my power to ignore him and it was working until he opened his stupid mouth. 'Where were you this morning?' he asked 'I was looking for you.'

'Elsewhere' was my blunt answer and I went back to ignoring him.

'We need to talk' he whispered to me again. I sighed.

'About?' I questioned.

'Don't play dumb with me Samantha' he said and I turned around to give him a glare when the teacher caught me.

'Sam, No talking in my class, now turn around and pay attention or I'll give you detention.'

I turned back in my seat and sunk in my chair as low as possible. My life was officially over. Freddie didn't try and speak to me again which I was only partly glad of. When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and headed towards my locker. He was following me. I stopped at my locker and waited for it. The moment of truth. Get ready guys this is the part where Sam Puckket gets spat on.

'Sam?' I turned around and leant against my locker. I didn't reply just waited for him to say it. Tell me I was freak, that he didn't like me and never would and that he thought it was hilarious that I would like him and he would torture me forever with it.

'Sam, about what happened at the lock in… I need to know. What does it mean?' he asked me. And I looked at him strangely.

I thought he was smart, was he really that thick that he couldn't see what it meant. It meant I liked him. Maybe it was a routine, maybe he was playing dumb so I would admit it and then he would have recorded it or something and he would broadcast it to everyone. Ahhh I hate this place!

'What do you think it means?' I asked him, conveniently turning the tables back on to him. He smirked and took a step towards me. I leaned back on my locker more to get as far from him as possible. 'I think it means you like me' he was still smirking and I gulped.

'And if I don't?' I tried to ask but my voice cracked as I said 'don't'. What was wrong with me I was Sam Puckket, my voice cracked for no one!

'Then why did you do it?' he asked his smirk gone finally.

'Brain haemorrhage?' I suggested and he smiled.

'I don't think so Sam' he said 'Would it help if I said I liked it?' I stared at him blankly as if he had just turned green. What did he mean by that? If he liked it then he must be messing with me. Freddie hated me… I think. 'No, Freddie I don't think that would help a brain haemorrhage.' I pride myself on being able to say things like that when my brain is dancing circles around a Mexican hat.

And then the bell rang.

I slide myself out of Freddie's reach.

'We haven't finished this conversation Puckket' he yelled at me as I walked off to history. I ignored him. I didn't pay attention in history, I spent the whole time thinking about Freddie and what he had said to me. He liked it? I couldn't, no I wouldn't believe him. Something's are too good to be true.

**Freddie's POV:**

I sat in my IT elective class and thought about the conversation I had just had with Sam. I had gotten to know her enough to know that she was the most stubborn person I know. I even went as far as to tell her I liked the kiss but still she walked away from me. Maybe Gibby was right, maybe she didn't want anything from me, or maybe she really did have a brain haemorrhage.

'Freddie?' someone whispered next to me. I turned to see it was Madeline. She had long brown hair and light freckles that spattered over her slight tanned skin and green eyes, she was very pretty.

'Hey Madeline, what's up?' I asked her.

She smiled broadly at me 'Are you busy tonight?' she asked and I looked at her confused. I watched as she absentmindly twirled her finger around a lock of her hair. 'Uh no, I'm free. Why what's up?'

She sighed dramatically and pointed to her work 'It's this work, I just don't get it.' She looked up at me an pouted playfully. Now I'm not stupid, I can tell if a girl is flirting with me and I was defiantly getting the vibe from Madeline. 'Do you think maybe I can come over and you can tutor me or something?' she asks hopefully.

I thought about it for a moment. I was going to try and talk to Sam tonight, if there was any chance I could be with Sam I decided I wanted to take it but we have a test next week in this class if I tutored Madeline it would mean extra study for me as well. I looked at Madeline again and her green eyes were boring into mine. It made me shiver, I'll admit Madeline was gorgeous but she defiantly wasn't my type. I would just have to make sure I kept the situation platonic. 'Sure, my mums doing an all night shift at the hospital so come over whenever.' He eyes went bright and she was suddenly very pleased. The words strictly platonic kept running through my head.

**Sam's POV:**

I looked at my phone as the final bell for the day rang. I had gotten a text from mum saying she had an 'appointment' to go to and that I would have to walk home. I sighed and made my way to the doors of ridgeway. When I stepped outside the doors I saw Freddie over by his car, putting his bag in the back seat. I decided he should drive me home, after all what was he here for other than to please me. I smiled to myself as I walked over to him.

'Fredlumps' I greeted him.

'Sam' he nodded 'Want a lift?' he asked me as I was already opening the passenger door. I threw my bag in and was just about to get in myself when I heard a girly scream.

'Freddie!' I turned to see the brunette he had been talking to this morning running up to him. She stopped in front of him; clearly she hadn't noticed me yet. She was twirling her hair around her index finger and leaning on her right leg sticking her chest out and eyeing my Freddie like she wanted to jump him then and there. I was suddenly so mad I could practically hear the steam shooting out of ears. I slammed the passenger door shut and walked towards the two, standing as close to Freddie as I could without making the situation awkward. My presence must have brought Freddie back to earth. 'Hey Madeline, you know Sam right?' he gestured towards me. Madeline glared at me and I did likewise, both of us summing up the competition. Madeline was the first to break the stare by smiling sweetly at Freddie, 'sure, I've seen her around, but that's not why I'm here' she stopped twirling her hair and raised her hand to stroke it down the length of Freddie's arm. If someone didn't hold me back soon I was going to hospitalize this girl.

'I just got off the phone with my mum; she said I can over around 6. Is that okay?' she asked sweetly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Had Freddie really invited this… this… THING! Over his house tonight? I think I'm going to be sick, I looked at him hoping I was getting the situation wrong but he only confirmed the worst for me. 'Yeah sure, that's cool, ill order us Chinese or something?' he smiled at her. Nope I was going to be sick. Madeline visibly lit up 'Great' she said 'I'll see you then' she smiled at him and then glared at me before she walked away.

I couldn't move. After what he said to me this morning and now this. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me! On second thoughts I really wanted to walk home now instead of letting him drive. I grabbed my bag out of his car and stalked off.

'Sam!' I heard him call after me but I didn't turn around. I was so unbelievably hurt right now I could breathe. He began running and when he finally caught my arm and spun me around I couldn't contain it anymore.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BENSON?' I yelled at him, I took a shaky breath and looked in to his now worried eyes. 'Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? Seriously?'

'Sam it's not what you think, I'm tutoring her' he almost sounded pleadingly. I scoffed, 'it's fine Freddie, you don't have to explain anything to me, it's not as if were together or anything' I felt my chest pang with hurt as I uttered the last sentence.

Freddie sighed and looked into my eyes; his eyes were so deep and brown, like molten chocolate, so delicious I could lose myself in them forever. 'Why do you make this so difficult?' he asked and it was my turn to look confused.

'What do you mean?' I asked him.

'I know you like me Sam and I know you're jealous of Madeline and that's why you're angry.'

'I am not jealous of that …thing!'

'Oh come on, quit the bullshit Sam, for once, and just say what you're really thinking. All you are is mixed signals, how am I supposed to know what to do if you don't give me a clue at what's going on inside that big blonde head of yours!'

I just stared at him, he was right. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never. I opened my eyes. He was watching my every move staring into my eyes trying to figure out my next move. The car park was empty now. I took a step forward and put my hand on his chest. He looked at my hand and then back to my eyes.

And here it goes, 'I think I'm….. I'm….'

He raised a hand and pushed a curl out of my face. 'You think you what? Sam?'

'I think I'm in love with you.' I suddenly feel as light as a feather. I watched him waiting for a reaction.

He smirked at me 'Good to know' he said and before I could abuse him for smirking at me he leant down and placed his lips on mine. It was small and tentative at first but as I responded it got quite heated quite quickly. I could feel his tongue begging for entry in my mouth and I allowed it, loosing myself completely in the bliss as his hand tangled in my locks and the other rested on the small of my back forever pulling me closer to his flush body.

When we finally broke it was for lack of air, he breathed heavy and rested his head against my forehead as we stared in to each other's eyes.

He smiled 'That's much better in reality'

I looked up at him confused. 'What does this mean?' I asked him.

'What do you want it to mean?' he asked me

'I think we both know the answer to that' I said honestly and leant up to place a soft kiss on his lips again. It was tender as I poured every ounce of love into it. When we pulled apart I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He held on to me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

'So…' I said looking up at him and pulling him out of whatever he was thinking, 'Can I come to your little study sesh?' I asked.

'You only wanna come so you can monitor Madeline' he smiled at me.

I made an effort of looking offended, 'I just happen to love Chinese food thank you very much, and if you're paying, why not?' he laughed at this. Before grabbing my hand and leading me back to the car. I followed willingly. I would have to call Melanie later and tell her all about the best day of my life.

**(a/n: So what do you think? /you may have noticed Freddie dosnt say he loves Sam back. That is because I feel this is all very new to him, Freddie loves her he just hasn't come to terms with that fully yet and I believe personally it's a term that shouldn't be thrown around lightly hence the reason he holds off. But I don't think that hinders their relationship, not at this point. Anyway it's just a little one shot that came to me in the shower, where most of my brilliant ideas emerge. Let me know what you guys think. Read&Review.**


End file.
